


Onde perteneço

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Ele era o único que nenhum veia.Ele ficava sozinho naquele quarto, perante a ecrã do seu computador, a tentar de ganhar o direito de vivir cada vez, e cada vez a vê-lo negado de Falcon como se a sua existência não tivesse importância.
Relationships: Andou Ken/Kanzaki Jun





	Onde perteneço

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Onde perteneço**

Ele era o único que nenhum veia.

Ele ficava sozinho naquele quarto, perante a ecrã do seu computador, a tentar de ganhar o direito de vivir cada vez, e cada vez a vê-lo negado de Falcon como se a sua existência não tivesse importância.

Era naqueles momentos que chegava J, quando toda a gente saia da porta a lançar-lhe olhares piedosos, conscientes do seu destino.

Ainda agora J estava lá.

Caminhava ao redor da cadeira onde Ken estava sentado, a atormentar-se os dedos, a olhar um ponto indistinto do teto e a sorrir.

A sorrir, como sempre, porque estava consciente de quanto esse sorriso acrescentasse em Ken o medo para lo que estava prestes a passar.

“Sabes, pensei-o.” disse-lhe, absorvido. “Perguntei-me como seja possível que cada vez que peço-te de fazer algo, Falcon sempre consiga enganar-te.” parou-se perante dele, a baixar-se até estar perto da sua cara. “Há uma solução muito fácil por esta pergunta, pois não, Bluebird?” murmurou.

Agarrou-lhe depressa um pulso, enquanto com a outra mão desabotoava as calças, a levar os dedos do menor ao seu redor e a move-los, até Ken fez-o a sós.

“Afinal, ambos sabemos que Falcon é melhor que tu, não é? Talvez...” acentuou o sorriso, a começar a mover as ancas para ir ao encontro da sua mão. “Talvez chegou mesmo o momento de estabelecer onde possa ser melhor que tu.” provocou-o.

Ken mordeu-se um lábio e ficou calado.

Não era pela sua própria vontade que tinha-se encontrado naquela situação, mas agora que estava lá, agora que J tinha-lhe tomado tudo, já não queria sair.

Odiava Falcon, odiava pensar que pudesse substitui-lo, que J transformasse o obsessão pelo rapaz em algo mais concreto.

Havia ele, agora, naquela cadeira daquele quarto, havia ele a testemunhar o prazer que sentia J por aquela submissão mental, e agora estava lá porque queria estar lá.

Esforçou-se, moveu depressa os dedos, a aprender ainda algo novo sobre o de que o maior gostava ou não, a tentar de provar a si mesmo de poder ser o melhor pele.

Quando J atingiu ao orgasmo apertou-lhe forte o cabelo, a aferrar-se a ele e a tentar de não deixar-se levar – nunca fazia-o.

Ken levantou os olhos para ele, esperançado, a esperar finalmente por ele umas palavras de consolo, algo que convencesse-o de não ser substituível.

Mas J sorria, ainda, e ainda ele sabia que as palavras nunca iam chegar.

“Tens feito uma parte do teu dever. Mas este não significa que não haja outros prestes a fazê-lo no teu lugar. Ou que não sejam melhores, a fazê-lo.”

Foi-se, a deixa-lo sozinho naquele quarto. De novo.

Queria chorar, mas não era o momento.

Era o momento de lutar. De esmagar Falcon, uma vez por todas.

E de mostrar que aquele lugar era o seu, porque era onde J queria que fosse.


End file.
